


Dark Cotton Candy

by kaykinch



Category: South Park
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Pastels, Punk, punk x pastel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykinch/pseuds/kaykinch
Summary: Butters had dismissed the world while Scott had decided to see good in everything. Dark colours mixed with the sweet pastel colours.





	1. Strawberry Steam

Scott had always been into what people considered “highly feminine.” It was a way for him to express himself, wearing the softer colours in forms of sweaters. It felt like he stood out in a crowd, and instead of being ignored like usual, people would at least notice this one thing about him. Plus he loves it, he loves pastel colours, his favourite being pastel green the most. He has so many sweaters and jackets, light blue jeans. His room looked like a glitter bomb exploded in it too since the boy was very high on putting on glitter makeup.

 

Being bullied at school bothered him a little bit, but he just let it happen. He’d be friends with anyone if they let him be, and he was able to see the good in the people around him. Even someone as bad as Eric Cartman, who made fun of everyone in the school. It just didn’t matter to him, because people were able to change, and he didn’t know what could be going on in their lives anyway. Nobody is inherently bad.

 

His mom and dad weren’t that bad either, he believed. His mom was a heavy drinker, who never had time for Scott, ever, and spent most of her time at bars. It only happened once in a while when Scott was little, that his mom would get blackout drunk, and his mom and his dad would have arguments all the time. But once Scott’s dad left, walked out on them both, the drinking just became worse and Scott only ever sees her when she’s asleep, bottles of alcohol around her.

 

His dad was very neglectful on the other side. He didn’t care too much about Scott, even driving Scott to want to die a few times. Once he left, Scott hadn’t seen him again. His mom used to take care of Scott’s diabetes and helped him with everything, but now Scott was on his own, making his own food for himself, keeping his insulin levels in check, refilling his own prescriptions and scheduling his own checkups with his mom’s phone.

 

It wasn’t fun, and it was definitely a disaster of a family. But Scott honestly thought it was all okay, he started to just look past it all. His mom really misses his dad, and he can’t blame her for that, and he’s sure he’ll see his dad again someday, wherever his dad might be. Scott continued to stay happy and bright, and he let his clothes reflect that side of him.

 

He got himself ready for school as soon as he woke up in the morning, hearing his alarm go off. Scott got off his bed, going through his drawer. He checked the weather, and of course, it was snowing.

 

His drawers were filled with spring-like colours, as he pulled out a cream coloured sweater, and some blue dreams that had star cutouts on them. He wanted to keep to his usual aesthetic, his eyes going around to find his comb, before combing his curls out, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked tired, and he didn’t know if he really liked that. There were bags under his eyes, and he sure as hell was sleep deprived, but that’s just because of the nightmares he gets. Grabbing some concealer, he just covered everything up, then also applied some glitter to his face, as he stepped back, giving himself one last look over.

 

He pushed any medication he may need for the day into his backpack, going down the stairs. His eyes went over to where his mom was; laying down on the couch asleep. She must have just gotten home a few minutes ago, Scott grabbing a blanket to drape over her, then cleaning up any bottles or mess she had left.

 

Scott went into the kitchen, making himself a peanut butter sandwich for his lunch, and grabbing an apple and a water bottle, putting them all into an avenger's covered lunch box to take with him. He slipped on some glittery pastel pink shoes he had, then walked out the door. The trip to school was long, but his mom never signed him up to take the bus, so he really didn’t have a choice but to walk there.

 

He ate some granola on his way there, walking inside the school hall as kids were already booming around since the busses got there way before he did. He looked around the hall, a smile popping on his face as he saw all the familiar faces.

 

That’s when he noticed out of the corner of his eye someone dressed in all black, maybe one of the goths or vamps, he thought to himself. His face turned towards the person, as they were yelling at someone. His eyes then landing over Butters, whose blonde hair was put into a quiff, sides shaved, he had on a leather jacket with so many patches, some which Scott thought were nice, like a Hello Kitty one. Butters was arguing with Cartman over something, his eyebrow piercing furrowed down with his eyebrows, and he almost looked like he could be scary. But Scott didn’t think that at all, everyone knew Butters was punk now, it was just the first time Scott had seen him in this giant school.

 

Butters eyes matched up, looking over at Scott as Cartman looked over too, “Oh look the diabetic fag is staring,” Cartman taunts, “you in love with this dark and dumbass punk,” Cartman pushed Butters into the lockers, “think he’s hot huh? Don’t let the looks fool you, Scotty boy, Butters is just as weak as ever.”

 

Scott shakes his head, “That’s not very nice Eric,” He says as he gets closer to the two boys, “I’m sure Leo is strong!”

 

Cartman just laughed, “Stronger than you probably,” He joked, pushing Scott into Butters, “you dress like a girl Scott, you’re even more of a joke.”

 

Scott looks down at his clothes, “None of this is really women's clothes.”

 

“Your shoes are pink and your jeans have stars on them, you dress exactly like a 12-year-old girl.” Cartman replies, “Fag.”

 

Butters pushes Cartman, “Hey! Fuck off!” Butters yells, people stopping not to look at the three since Butters did push Cartman pretty hard, “You can make fun of me all you want! But making fun of someone else’s clothes is very petty of you, Eric.” Butters spits in Cartman’s face.

 

Cartman turns to the crowd, embarrassed that people saw that, “Whatever dude, I’ll just go tell the principle on you.” He starts to walk away.

 

“Fine, go snitch you fucking ass!” Butters yells at him, once he got out of eye view Butters turned to Scott, “I’m sorry about him Scott, I don’t know why he acts like that.”

 

“It’s okay!” Scott responds, “Eric is just like that. I know. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Butters says, “deal with that little shit all the time. Why don’t we walk to class together? You’re in my first period right?”

 

Scott honestly didn’t know Butters and him shared the first period, he believed that Butters was in separate classes from him. It was embarrassing, to say the least because that means Scott just hadn’t ever noticed him. Not that he really would’ve, he guessed, since Butters probably skips school all the time and even if he didn’t, his clothes are way too dark and he’d just blend in with everyone else.

 

Butters pressed his hand on Scott’s back, signalling for Scott to following him as the two walks over to Math together, Scott looking over at Butters, who had pulled a vape out. Blowing out some steam that smelled like strawberries to Scott, making the pastel boy smile. He loves strawberries.

  
They both went to their seat once they got into the classroom and,  _ honestly, _ Scott thinks to himself,  _ Butters is kind of hot.  _


	2. Principal's Office

It was a hard life. Butters hadn’t been given any love or care from anyone around him. Not from his friends, and definitely not from his family. So he started to seek out other methods, finding ways to get around his dads groundings, ignoring everything his friends ever said about him and soon enough he stopped being everyone’s “little buddy,” and turned into something people couldn’t harm or break anymore. People can’t control Butters if he doesn’t let them, and it took him way too long to figure that out. 

 

The process of breaking away from everyone was slow and difficult, it required a lot of intelligence. He had to stop going to his house unless it was for small things like a shower and such, and he’d only go inside when he knew for sure his parents wouldn't be home. It amazed him how little they worried about him when he wasn’t inside anymore. The times his dad had caught him, he was put into his room and grounded like usual, but Butters would always find a way around the fancy locks. Even jumping out the window sometimes, which his dad soon also tries to board up. But nobody can keep him in a room anymore.  

 

He even started leaning to stealing, because without parents, he had to somehow survive on his own. He used to be highly against stealing of any form, but of course he’d take from people on the occasions that he was forced to by Eric. Everything he stole has been something he needed, his motorcycle, food, and all the necessary stuff, he’s needed it all to survive. At night he’d usually sleep at his camp out, and it really did shock him how long he’s survived like this and how he hasn’t died. But he was not going to jinx it. 

 

When he started getting piercings and tattoos, he got them all from a local biker gang, which were known by the rest of the town as fags. He really always dreamed of being a biker and being like them, and the only reason he hasn’t dropped out of school and just joined what they do is because he is a tiny bit scared of going to jail and getting caught. He still looked bad ass, however, and kept his dark look, believing that it would make people back off him. 

 

And that was somewhat the case. He still got teased here and there by Eric, and that was to be expected because Eric bullies everyone. But Kyle, Stan, Craig, all of em’ stopped saying mean things about him, and if they did well, Butters gave them a piece of his mind. He was not going to be walked all over anymore. 

 

When he got up to the school doors he looked back to make sure his motorcycle was safely parked. If anyone touched her he would kill them, that motorcycle was the best thing in his life, and he was not going to let anything happen to her. Then making his way inside, you could hear the hussle of everyone, as friends meet up with each other, Butter going over to his locker to grab a few books, getting interrupted by Cartman telling him he thought “fags didn’t read.” Butters just straight up ignored whatever Cartman was going on about, until Scott Malkinson came up to stop him. It was really sweet of him, and he wished that Cartman wouldn’t of made fun of Scott, seemingly afterwards walking to class with him. 

 

Scott came in as a new kid back in 4th grade, and he wasn’t at all popular. Butters did think for a while that it was just because everyone had already established friend groups, so there just was not anyone they for Scott to get along with. But now Butters knows it’s because people see Scott as lesser than them, and he’s really easy to get to do anything you want him to do, because he’s so lonely. Butters was like that too, but he started to know better, and he really hoped Scott would as well, Scott didn’t deserve to be looked down upon like Butters once was. 

 

Butters took a seat in the back once they arrived at the classroom, and watched Scott slump down in his own chair, taking out some books for the class. 

 

Butters slumped at the vinyl desk-for-one, flicking at the tape that. The teacher soon came in once all the students were there and droned on, he wasn't quite sure what the topic was, something about graphs or whatever, it just didn’t really matter to him much. Not until he felt a pair of green eyes viewing over him, he soon looked over, making eye contact with Scott. He watched as Scott’s face went red, turning back in his seat. Getting embarrassed about being caught staring, which Butters found a little cute. 

 

It was adorable to Butters on how Scott somehow managed to stay so innocent and bright in such a fucked up town like South Park. He really did look like a unicorn threw up on him or something, but it just kind of reflected who Scott was. He was a soft and kind person; the school did not deserve him. Nobody deserves someone like Scott. 

 

There was soon a call on the announcer for Butters and Scott to both come to the principal's office. Butters stood up as people started to go “ooooo,” knowing for a fact Butters was most likely in trouble. He was sure Cartman went and told on them both, and so now he was going to get detention or something like that. 

 

Butters followed Scott out, Scott staying near him, “I hope we’re not in trouble,” Scott says, “I don’t think I did anything.” 

 

“You didn’t,” Butters says, “but Cartman probably told on us and stretched the truth a little. We’ll probably be sent to detention.” 

 

Scott sighs, both of the boys getting up to the principal's office and walking inside, sitting down. Principal Victoria got a job at the high school, while PC Principal stayed with the elementary, especially since his and Strong Woman’s babies were now there. They got the usual speech from her, about how Cartman told her everything that happened and she isn’t sure what actually happened but Butters has been acting out and everything Butters has heard for the past school year. She said she isn’t sure about Scott’s involvement, but she was still going to put them both into detention. Butters honestly did not think that was fair on Scott, but it just happens to be like that. She then dismissed the two after giving them detention slips and said she’ll talk to their parents. 

 

“I’m sorry about getting you in trouble,” Butters says, “you don’t need to be in detention.” 

 

“No, it’s fine,” Scott replies, “I mean you’ll be there too right? So it’s not that bad. I’ll have you!” 

 

Butters heart warmed up at Scott getting excited over having him there in detention. He’s never had anyone be happy about his presence before, and it actually made a true smile pop up on his face, something that hadn’t happened for so long, “Well, I guess you will have me.” He replied, going back to class with Scott. 


	3. Slushies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written at 2 am so its pretty bad oopsie

Scott had never once in his life gotten detention. He was always a good kid and a good student, he never did anything bad ever. It didn’t bug him too much; detention couldn’t be that bad. It’s not like he had any plans after school, so staying in a room with a few other students would be fine. Especially since Butters would be there as well, and he knows for a fact this isn’t Butters first rodeo.   
  
As Scott walked over to the room that held detention, right inside the cafeteria; he felt a tap on his shoulder. His eyes darted to the culprit, seeing Butters standing there, using his vape and playing ear-blasting music on his headphones. “When Miss Conduct isn’t looking we’ll leave and I’ll take you to get a slushie or something as payment for getting you here.”   
  
The brunette sighed, looking over to the double doors and back at Butters. Leaving detention would get him into even more trouble, and he didn’t think that it was a really good idea. But something about Butters aura made Scott trust him a whole lot, and he could not pull himself to deny him, “Sure,” Scott replies, “I’ll go with you. But the slushies need to be sugar-free.” He stumbled on his words like usual, the sentence coming out with a lot of spit. Butters didn’t seem to mind; nodding his head as he opens the door for Scott.   
  
Walking into the lunchroom, Scott noticed the few kids that were already there, sat down doing their homework or reading. Miss Conduct told them both to take a seat and get started on anything they had, which Scott obviously follows, Butters slumping next to him. Scott got out a book since he didn’t have any homework to do and instead decided on reading, whilst Butters kept his eyes up; watching and waiting or the perfect moment to leave.   
  
Once he found the perfect timeslot when Miss Conduct got up and moved over to put some papers away. He grabbed his backpack, standing up and tapping Scott on the shoulder to signal to him to get up. Scott did as told, carefully putting his book away and escaping quickly with Butters.   
  
It sent a rush through Scott’s body as the excitement of doing something bad went through his brain. It sent a load of chills down his spine like someone had been putting ice cubes all around him. He had a smile on his face as Butters grabbed his hand and they sped walk out of the school doors.   
  
“I’ve never done something like that,” Scott admits as Butters guides him over to where he parked his motorcycle, an obvious smirk on the blonde's face.   
  
Butters turns towards him, “I wouldn’t think you would have,” Butters replies, grabbing a helmet to plop on top of Scotts curls, “safety first.” he says, helping Scott onto his bike, then getting on himself; “Hold on tight, okay Scott?”   
  
Scott was a little concerned about the fact that Butters didn’t have a helmet on himself, but he followed direction. Grabbing around Butters stomach and propping his legs off the ground, he soon felt the rumble of the motorcycle as Butters started it up. Once he started speeding off, it felt like lightning to Scott. It was scary at first, and Scott was definitely holding tighter onto Butters then he’d like to admit. But there was so much adrenaline pushing through in the air. Scott was feeling like he was on top of the world, and he couldn’t help but let the endorphins being brought on to make him feel happy.   
  
Plus, he felt a little safe with Butters. He knew Butters wouldn’t ever put him in harm's way and was sure that Butters knew what he was doing. It was all going to be okay.  
  
The brunette's eyes closed when there was a turn, the jolt making him jump just a little and curl up tighter into Butters backside. It scared him; felt like they were going to fall. Soon enough though the motorcycle stopped. Scott let out a breath of fresh air as Butters helped him off the bike, removing the helmet from the boys head.   
  
Scott knew for sure his hair must’ve looked like a mess; pushing his hand through it as he follows Butters into the 7/11, the fluorescent lights beating onto both boys as they make their way to the slushie station. Scott’s eyes instantly went to the cherry flavoured, which was also luckily sugar-free. He was a bit worried that any slushie he had would spike his blood sugar up a lot.   
  
Grabbing a cup; he filled it up with the red liquid. He heard some jingling going on next to him, looking over to see Butters counting the money in his wallet. “I only have a dollar. We’re going to have to share. Do you mind?” The blonde asks, looking at Scott.   
  
Scott just shrugs, “Of course I don’t mind,” Scott says, grabbing a lid and two straws for them both, “I can also pay. Don’t worry.”   
  
“No,” Butters replies, “I owe you, remember. Just let me pay for this.”  
  
“Okay,” Scott sighs, “are you sure?” He says, “My dad sends some cash for child support each month, my mom gives me a good 10% of it.”   
  
Butters shakes his head, “I’m not gonna make you use your dad's child support money,” He chuckled, going up to the counter with Scott and laying out his single dollar. Scott looked over to him, noting that there was a small smile on his face.  
  
 It did worry Scott a lot that he was taking away the little money the blonde had, however, if it didn’t seem to bring him some joy Scott would’ve pushed harder to stop him. Scott watches as the cashier rings him up, taking the dollar. Once the exchange was done, Scott picked up the slushie and walked out of the bright store with Butters.   
  
“It would be kind of a mess to try to ride with the slushie,” Butters says, “you wanna drink it here?” He asks, going over to a table outside the store anyway. Scott just nods, it wasn’t like he needed to be home for anything or anyone.   
  
They then sit together at the table, sipping away at the slushie,  
  
 “You know, you’re not that bad Malkinson,” Butters says as he takes a sip.   
  
“I could say the same about you, Stotch,” Scott replies as he beams over at Butters.


	4. A Home

Once the two boys had finished up their drink, Butters goes up to throw it away. His eyes are travel to look at the brunette, “Let’s get you home,” Butters says, reaching his hand out to help Scott up, “your parents must be worried about you.”  
  
Scott shook his head as he stood up, “I don’t think my mom cares too much.”   
  
Butters gives him a soft smile but doesn’t say more. He didn’t feel like pressuring the brunette on what was going on in his home life. Instead, they hopped onto Butters motorcycle, and Butters drove Scott to his home. He loved feeling Scott on the back of him, and how tightly Scott held on. It made him feel needed, even if it was because Scott was scared that Butters would crash or something terrible could happen. But Butters was pretty careful with his motorcycle, he’s never crashed it before.   
  
He pulled up to Scott’s house, parking on the curb. The two boys then climb off of the bike, Butters smiling at Scott, “Is it okay if I come in for a bit?” He asks.   
  
Scott responds with a nod, “Sure. I’d love you too.”   
  
They both go into the house, Butters looking around it. A woman came down the steps, Butters noting in his mind how much she looked like Scott. Must be his mom. She was wearing a much more revealing outfit, all of her bits were hanging out. She goes up to the two, “There’s $10 on the counter for you to get dinner, I’m going out, all right sweetie?” She speaks to Scott, Butters stepping out of the way.   
  
“Yeah,” Scott responds, “Love you, mom.”  
  
His mom doesn’t reply to him, rushing out of the door and shutting it behind her. There was a frown for a second on Scott’s face, but it turned back to a smile as he looks at Butters.   
  
“What do you want to do?” He asks.   
  
Butters shrugs, “Whatever,” He responds, “Why don’t you get yourself something for dinner?”   
  
The brunette shrugs, “I mean, are you hungry?” He asks.   
  
“I’m fine,” Butters responds, he didn’t eat much anymore, his stomach was used to some packs of chips. “Get yourself something.”   
  
Scott grabs Butters hand, pulling him into his kitchen. It was just a standard small kitchen, but Butters soon noticed how messy it was. There were beer cans and wine bottles everywhere, the sink was empty, it was mostly just full of alcohol trash. Not to mention the cocaine that was in a bag, poking out of the drawer.   
  
Butters watches as Scott lets out a huge sigh, throwing away all the contents, and picking up the money.  
  
“Where did all those come from?” Butters asks, leaning against the counter, “You drinking?”   
  
“No,” Scott responds, “they're my moms.” He then gets off the topic, walking over to Butters. He slips the $10 into his jacket pocket. Butters instantly snarling at him.   
  
“I don’t want your money,” Butters says.   
  
“You need it more than I do,” Scott replies, “I’m not taking it back. Use it on yourself.”   
  
The blonde decides to keep it, not feeling it would be worth fighting with Scott over. Plus, he already knows what he’ll end up using it on. He watches as Scott turns right back around, grabbing a bowl of fruit out of the fridge and putting in two bowls, he then grabs Butters hand after giving him one of the bowls of fruit and takes him over to his room.   
  
As soon as he opened his door, Butters was hit with the colour. He didn’t know what to expect from Scott’s room, but it was such a pastel mess, Butters dark clothes did not fit in this area at all. He took a seat at the end of Scott’s bed, taking a bite of watermelon. “Nice room,” Butters says, even if it was the opposite of what Butters loved, Butters did think it suited Scott a lot.   
  
The walls were coloured pastel green, and a white vanity sat at the end of his room, a pastel purple glitter chair sat at it, with makeup on top of the vanity; Butters didn’t notice that Scott wore makeup. But giving him a second look, his face is very glittery. There was also a white desk, that had a laptop and a few books. Then a white dresser was placed next to it.   
  
Not to mention Scott’s bed, which Butters looked down at. A white headboard held pastel pinks sheets and pillows, with a pastel green blanket. It honestly looked like a pastel watermelon. There were posters all around Scott’s room, some posters of unicorns, of animals, but one caught Butter's eye, “You like Hello Kitty?” He asks, about the Hello Kitty poster right above his desk.   
  
“Oh, yeah,” Scott takes a seat next to him, eating his fruit, “I love Hello Kitty.”   
  
“Me too,” Butters responds, “I used to play Hello Kitty Island Adventure as a kid!”   
  
“I still play that,” Scott chuckles, “I had no clue. You seem too tough for Hello Kitty.”   
  
“Nah, I think Hello Kitty is tough,” Butters replies, both of them starting to laugh.   
  
They finished up their fruit and Scott moved to the end of the bed, “You can stay here tonight if you want to,” Scott continued to nervously ramble, “I don’t know where you’re staying after leaving your parents and stuff, but I can offer you to stay here for a bit. You can take my bed and stuff, or we can sleep together if that’s okay with you?”   
  
“It’s okay!” Butters says, “I’d love to stay here for the night if it’s okay with you and your mom. I don’t want to burden your life. And I am totally fine with sharing a bed with you.”   
  
“All right,” Scott grabs the bowl from Butters, “Let me go run these down and we can watch a movie or something, and then sleep together.” He got up leaving the room, Butters laying back on Scott’s bed.   
  
He couldn’t handle how adorable Scott was.


End file.
